The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical connector with a CPA and a stabilized seal cover.
It is known to provide a connector position assurance (CPA) device on electrical connectors to assure that the male and female connectors are fully mated and to prevent unintentional separation of the connectors. The CPA device may be separate from the latching mechanism, or may be integrated as part of the latch.
Typically, the primary function of a CPA device is to indicate that the male and female connectors are fully mated and latched. A secondary function is often to prevent the latching mechanism from inadvertently unlatching, so that the connector halves will not separate. Thus, CPA devices may provide visual and mechanical assurance of the relative positions of the male and female connectors, and thereby verify the complete mating of the male and female connectors.
Typically, the CPA is movable from a first position to a final position only when the connectors are fully mated to the plug housing. The CPA generally includes a deflectable cantilevered beam that is attached to a portion of the CPA. The beam is deflected by projections on the mating connector as the CPA is moved into its final position. The cantilevered beam typically has a latch at the end of the beam distant from a point of attachment to the CPA. When it is desired to increase the latching force of the CPA, such as in some sealed connector applications where a good positive snap action of the CPA is desired, the inherent flexibility of the cantilevered beam may introduce difficulties.
The CPA is typically molded from plastic, and its components must be sufficiently thick to perform their intended function without cracking or breaking, while still being able to flex during assembly. Making the parts larger or heavier or from more expensive materials tend to be unacceptable options from both a cost perspective and a space perspective when it is desired to increase the latching force of the CPA.